ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Crossover Universe Fictional Characters
Here is the list of heroes and villains in Crossover Universe. List Heroes *Danny Phantom (voiced by David Kaufman--and sometimes Keith Ferguson), a half ghost-half 14-year-old of his self-titled TV series. *Sam Manson (voiced by Grey Delisle Griffin), a 14-year-old goth girl of "Danny Phantom". *Tucker Foley (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins), a 14-year old techno geek of "Danny Phantom" *Jazz Fenton (voiced by Colleen O"Shaughnessey), Danny's 16-year-old sister of "Danny Phantom". *Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano), a 19-year-old crime-fighting cheerleader of her self-titled series. *Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle), Kim's sidekick and boyfriend of "Kim Possible". *Jake Long (voiced by Dante Basco), a 14-year-old dragon-boy hero of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Huntsgirl (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 14-year-old warrior of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Fu Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Jake's ancient talking dog of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Lao Shi (voiced by Keone Young), Jake's grandfather and master of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Trixie Carter (voiced by Kittie), a 14-year-old African-American girl of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Spud (voiced by Charlie Finn), a 14-year-old Caucasian boy of "American Dragon: Jake Long". *Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), a 15-year-old adventurer of "Adventure Time". *Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), Finn's talking yellow dog of "Adventure Time". *Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), the Candy Kingdom's ruler of "Adventure Time". *Marceline (voiced by Olivia Olson), the half-demon vampire queen of "Adventure Time". *Wander (voiced by Jack McBrayer), an orange alien with a green cowboy hat of "Wander Over Yonder". *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong), a 15 1/2 Year Old Alicorn of "My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic". *Darkwing Duck/Drake Millard (Voiced by Jim Cummings), an Adult Duck Who a Super Hero of The Night From His World of "Darkwing Duck". *Blythe Baxter (Voiced by Ashlegiah Ball), a teen who is a character in "Littlest Pet Shop". *Vanellope von Schweets (voiced by Sarah Silverman), a Sugar Rush racer from "Wreck-It Ralph". *Dick Grayson/Robin (voiced by Scott Menville), a 13-year-old superhero from "Teen Titans". *Koriand'r/Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch), a 15-year-old alien from "Teen Titans". *Raven (voiced by Tara Strong), a 15-year-old sorceress of "Teen Titans". *Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton), a 15-year-old cyborg hero of "Teen Titans" *Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes), a 14-year-old animal shapeshifter of "Teen Titans". *Sofia the First (voiced by Ariel Winter), a princess from the self-titled TV series. *Bloom (voiced by Molly C. Quinn), a fairy of "Winx Club". *Stella (voiced by Amy Gross), a fairy of "Winx Club". *Flora (voiced by Alejandra Reynoso), a fairy of "Winx Club". *Raphael (voiced by Sean Astin), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Michaelangelo (voiced by Greg Cipes), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Leonardo (voiced by Seth Green), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Donatello (voiced by Rob Paulsen), one of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *April O'Neil (voiced by Mae Whitman), a 16-year-old school girl of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Chocolat Meilleure (voiced by Grace Kaufman), main character of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Vanilla Mieux (voiced by Kiernan Shipka), Chocolat's friend and secondary character of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Duke (voiced by Tom Kenny), Chocolat's familiar of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Blanca (voiced by E.G. Daily), Vanilla's familiar of "Sugar Sugar Rune". *Gumball Watterson (voiced by Jacob Hopkins), a 12-year-old blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional American city of Elmore. *Darwin Watterson (voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr.) is a goldfish and Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. *Anais Watterson (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) is a pink rabbit, Anais is Gumball and Darwin's 4-year-old sister. *Carrie (voiced by Jessica McDonald), a ghost in "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Clarence Wendell (voiced by Spencer Rothbell), a optimistic overweight, fourth-grade boy of "Clarence". *Ryan "Sumo" Sumoski (voiced by Tom Kenny), Clarence's friend of "Clarence". *Jeff Randall (voiced by Sean Giambrone), Clarence's friend of "Clarence". *Chelsea (voiced by Grace Kaufman), Sumo's love interest of "Clarence". *Ben Tennyson (voiced by Tara Strong and Yuri Lowenthal), a 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) alien hunter of "Ben 10". *Gwen Tennyson (voiced by Ashley Johnson), Ben's 16-year-old (and 10-year-old) cousin of "Ben 10". *Steven Universe (voiced by Zach Callison), a 12-year-old overweight boy of "Steven Universe". *Connie (voiced by Grace Rolek), Steven's love interest of "Steven Universe". Villains *Hildy Gloom (voiced by Kelly Osbourne), an evil witch of "The 7D". *Grim Gloom (voiced by Jess Harnell), Hildy's sidekick of "The 7D". *Ember McLain (voiced by Tara Strong), a ghost of a rocker of "Danny Phantom". *Penelope Spectra (voiced by Tara Strong), a vampire-like ghost of "Danny Phantom". *Drakken (voiced by John DiMaggio), a Frankenstein-esque blue-skinned antagonist of "Kim Possible". *Shego (voiced by Nicole Sullivan), a green-skinned, black-haired sidekick of Drakken's of "Kim Possible". *The Biskit Twins (voiced by Shannon-Chan Kent), the twins of "Littlest Pet Shop". *Shredder (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), the evil master of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". *Carl (voiced by Jamie Watson), a evil cockroach from "Yin Yang Yo!". *Vladus "The Snatcher" Lovus Lokowitchki (voiced by unknown), an evil ghost of "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Trigon (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), an inter-dimensional demon and Raven's demonic father of "Teen Titans". *Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Kazumi Evans), one of the sirens and leader of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Sonata Dusk (voiced by Marÿke Hendrikse), one of the sirens and member of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Aria Blaze (voiced by Diana Kaarina), one of the sirens and member of the Dazzlings of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!". *Jinx (voiced by Lauren Tom), member of the H.I.V.E. of "Teen Titans". *Belson (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), the school bully of "Clarence". *Icy (voiced by Larisa Oleynik), one of the witches and member of the Trix of "Winx Club". *Darcy (voiced by Jennifer Cody), one of the witches and member of the Trix of "Winx Club". *Stormy (voiced by Kimberly Brooks), one of the witches and member of the Trix of "Winx Club". *Slade (voiced by Ron Perlman), the villain of "Teen Titans". Category:Lists